


i have a really bad feeling about this

by serenitysea



Series: life lessons from han j solo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Star Wars References, lance is just there to cause trouble, she is his handler, ward and bobbi are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after <i>never tell me the odds</i>. </p>
<p>a skyeward/huntingbird double date mission.</p>
<p>chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have a really bad feeling about this

**Author's Note:**

> for (my) dani.

For the record, this is _not_ what he signed up for.   
  
" 'Come back when you're ready,' she said." Ward clenches his fists bitterly and tries to regulate his breathing. " 'It'll be _fun_ ,' she said."   
  
Bobbi pokes her head around the doorframe. "Are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
He closes his eyes and exhales in measured breaths, counting to ten. When he opens his eyes, Bobbi is standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of a drama queen, Solo?"  
  
Ward glares at her darkly.   
  
She grins widely. "C'mon, they're waiting for us outside."   
  
*  
  
When he opens the passenger door, Skye is at the wheel of the giant SUV.  
  
He can't help it. His jaw drops open.   
  
"What?" She asks irritably. "I _can_ drive, you know."  
  
"You tell him, sweetheart," Lance mutters from the backseat, eyeing Bobbi as she slides in next to him.   
  
She gives him a slightly reproving look and he scowls, preferring instead to read over the mission specs in the folder.   
  
"It's about an hour before we get there," Bobbi narrates for Ward's benefit. His coming into the op last minute left him privy to the barest of details. "Shotgun gets to choose the music."   
  
" _No_." Skye interjects, tightening her hands on the steering wheel.   
  
At her vehement outburst even Lance looks up to see Ward's reaction. Bobbi watches carefully as Ward remains still, exhaling carefully as if altering the manner of his breathing might disturb Skye in some way.  
  
Bobbi is about to say something to diffuse the awkward tension in the vehicle when Skye continues, "He'll just pick something awful like the Backstreet Boys."   
  
The outraged look of horror on Ward's face is priceless.   
  
"Bad choice, mate. N'Sync was clearly the superior group," Lance says, deeply engrossed in paperwork.  
  
Bobbi bites her lip and smiles, meeting Ward's eyes in the side mirror. ' _Everything will be fine_ ,' she mouths reassuringly.   
  
Loud rap music suddenly blares inside the SUV as Skye starts grooving to Kanye West.   
  
Ward puts a hand over his eyes, squeezing his temples to relieve the tension that has been building steadily since he woke up this morning and found Bobbi sitting on the foot of his bed.   
  
*   
  
Their cover story is that they are on a double date.   
  
Lance and Bobbi slip into their roles seamlessly it's almost disgusting.  And if they bicker playfully, well. No one can argue that the spark has gone out of their marriage.   
  
Skye and Ward are so awkward together it's _painful_.   
  
He holds out a chair for her as she's sliding into the one next to it. She reaches over him for the salt and pepper (even though they have yet to order) and nearly spills his water into his lap. (That was probably not an accident.) They both reach for the bread bowl at the same time and snatch their hands back like something caught fire.   
  
Lance rolls eyes heavenward. "Get it together," he grits through his teeth.   
  
Ward looks at Bobbi to defend him but finds an unreadable expression on her face instead of the support he'd been hoping for. He swallows his pride and leans closer to Skye, as if testing the waters. She freezes slightly before relaxing against him so close that he can smell her shampoo.   
  
Nostalgia so thick and heavy overtakes him until it feels like it is about to choke the air from his lungs.   
  
He becomes aware of a firm pressure on his hand and looks down to see Skye's fingers covering his own.   
  
Someone clears their throat and he blinks dazedly, noting the arrival of a server at their table. He can't speak. He doesn't remember his lines. This was a huge mistake.   
  
Skye puts her other hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly. "He's having a blood sugar drop," she explains, eyes wide and imploring as she asks if they can rush an order of appetizers.   
  
The heartfelt request is quickly dispatched to the kitchen, sparing Ward from more curious eyes as he comes back to earth.   
  
The restaurant has gone eerily quiet. The enemy had chosen this place due to high volume and a busy lunch crowd but it seems more like a ghost town right now.   
  
"You okay?" Bobbi dips her head to meet his gaze.   
  
Ward nods, then catches sight of the man watching them from a few tables over. "I think we're in trouble."   
  
Despite the dire news, Bobbi smiles. "Aw, Solo. You made a reference. I'm so proud."  
  
Lance's jaw flexes with tension and he glares at her, betrayal evident in his voice. "You watched _Star Wars_ with him?"   
  
Skye lets her hands spread wide, eyes flicking between her three teammates. "What the hell is going on?"   
  
"Skye…" Ward trails off, edging his chair back slowly. "On the count of three, hit the ground."   
  
"I don't have to take orders from you, you're not my SO anymore and —"   
  
"— _Three_ ," He yells, kicking to topple her chair over.   
  
She falls backward and rolls to her stomach, automatically handing up the gun stashed in her jacket pocket. Ward fires while Lance and Bobbi lay cover against the team that seems to have appeared from thin air.   
  
"I _told you_ this was a bad idea!" Ward shouts to Bobbi, ducking out of the way a knife embeds itself in the wall behind him.   
  
"What happened to your sense of adventure?" She retorts, flipping backward as Lance cleanly disarms the two men about to take her down.   
  
"It died somewhere around the part where you said this would be a _recon mission_."  
  
"You guys should really work on your communication," Skye mutters, flinching slightly as bullets fly over her head. "Even we were better than this."   
  
Ward shoots her a dirty look and she offers him a tiny smile in response. (Stupid Specialist with his stupid super hearing.)  
  
"We need a distraction," Bobbi hisses expectantly at Lance.  
  
Lance gives her an indignant look. "Yeah, I'm a _little_ busy right now, in case _you hadn't noticed_."   
  
Skye pops up from under the table and curls her hand around the little tea light candle next to the wine list. She pulls a hand wipe from her purse and waits as it catches fire then flings it as hard as she can.  
  
There is a series of answering screams from the far side of the restaurant and the gunfire temporarily ceases long enough for them to exit the building.   
  
"That distraction was a thing of beauty," Lance compliments the young hacker as they make their way to the SUV.   
  
"Thanks," she says, reaching for the handle on the door. Suddenly she yelps, barely dodging the hands Ward flattens against the side of the door, caging her in.   
  
" _I'm_ driving," Ward bites out, the steel in his voice leaving no room for argument. Skye stares up at him as something electric passes between them.   
  
Lance coughs awkwardly, breaking the moment. "Do you think we can make it back to base for dinner? Bob's supposed to make mac and cheese and I kind of don't want to miss it."   
  
" _Hunter_ ," Bobbi groans in frustration, pulling on his arm to drag him into the backseat.   
  
*  
  
Bobbi doesn't fight Ward when he drives back to his hotel instead of the rendezvous point.   
  
He gathers his bag from the trunk and favors her with something that looks like it might be a smile when it grows up.   
  
"Good job today," she finally says, tilting her head affectionately. "You gonna be okay?"   
  
Ward glances to where Skye is pacing by the steps, clearly ready to lay into him for his overbearing behavior from the op. "Guess we'll find out."   
  
"Try not to kill each other," Bobbi advises. "It's hell on divorce papers when that happens."   
  
Ward glares at her half-heartedly. "We're not you and him."   
  
She grins broadly. " _Riiiiight._ "  
  
"Just go fuel up and _come right back_ , okay?"  
  
Bobbi laughs. "Fly casual," she suggests, getting into the SUV. Lance gives him a lazy salute through the windshield.   
  
Ward stifles a groan as Skye comes marching up, angrily yelling at him.   
  
It was going to be a long night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> \+ come find me (b-isforbombshell) on tumblr!


End file.
